Celina Urban
| place= | alliances= | challenges= | votesagainst= | days= | }} is a contestant from Survivor: Indonesia. Profile Celina Urban is a 22-year-old Cosmetologist from Albany, New York. She was born in the city of London, Ontario, Canada, but her family moved to New York when she was just 3-years-old. Although she was born into a Lutheran family, she didn’t consider herself religious growing up and claims she hated going to church. About nine months ago however, she met her girlfriend, Alyssa, who has strong Presbyterian faith, and about two months into their relationship, Alyssa convinced Celina to start going to church with her. Now, Celina not only identifies herself as Presbyterian, but is also starting to become more involved within her church. Growing up, Celina claims that she was a “wild child” and a “class clown.” She is the youngest of six children (she has four older sisters and an older brother) and claims that she was always willing to do absolutely anything to get her parents’ attention, even to the point of holding her breath until her face turned blue on occasion. Although Celina claims that she kind of always knew she was a lesbian, she admits that she was (in her words) “a bit of a whore” in high school and has slept with a few different girls. She even says that she’s had a couple of threesomes, and even a foursome, each of which involved another girl, and at least one member of the high school football team. Although Celina was quite popular in school, she admits that as a teenager, she walked around with a bit of a chip on her shoulder as well as a sense of arrogance and entitlement, always wanting to be the centre of attention. However, since she has graduated high school, gone to beauty school, met her girlfriend Alyssa, and started going back to church, Celina says that she has calmed down quite a bit and is now a changed woman, no longer feeling that need to be the centre of attention. Although Celina is a big Survivor fan, she says that her girlfriend Alyssa is a super-fan, and that they auditioned for the show together, hoping it would be a Blood vs Water season. While Alyssa made it through the initial round of casting, she was cut fairly early in the process, which now makes Celina all the more determined to win the game and the money for both of them. Even though Celina is a very social person, with a flirtatious personality, especially once you get to know her, she realizes that she can seem a bit unapproachable at first because she has “quite the resting bitch face.” Celina hopes that enough of her tribe-mates will give her a chance, so that her flirtatious personality can come out and that her social game can shine. Since she was a cheerleader in high school, she knows she will be good in challenges, and believes that she has watched enough of the show to be able to hold her own strategically, meaning that she believes that she has everything it takes to make it to the end, and win the game for her and Alyssa. Survivor: Indonesia Voting History Post-''Survivor'' Trivia